casperscareschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfie
wolfie is a werewolf, a student of the scare school and one of the casper's closest fiends. Wolfie is just like a puppy he likes to fetch, chase his tail and can't resist bones. He is usually picked on by Thatch and his gang, but every full moon, he goes berserk and has to eat in the corner of the cafeteria for the other students' safety; when this happens he grows 15 times his original size and he becomes very strong, very fast, and out of control and ferociously vicious. He once conducted an experiment in efforts to capture and harness moonlight when the moon was full, but it caused an energy surge that caused everyone in the school to act the opposite of how they normally would. Wolfie turned savage while Thatch turned nice, and Mickey and Monaco both turned smart. Casper, Thatch, Mickey and Monico had to find a way to reverse the effect without getting eaten by Wolfie. Wolfie once walked a mile in another's shoes when he turned into a human ("fleshie") and was banished from the school. Unfortunately, Alder & Dash plotted to turn him to stone, fearing he may reveal the secrets of Scare School to the humans. Luckily, Casper discovered that Wolfie turned into a fleshie because he became too relaxed (ironcially, via by luaghing at fleshie-jokes), and by making Wolfie angry, he could become a Werewolf again. And Thatch, while insulting and scaring some other humans, got Wolfie angry after he had learned more about humans, and angrily stood up for them, bringing him back to his werewolf self, and he was allowed back in the school. In the 2nd season episode "Our Boy Wolfie", the little werewolf had another dose of the fleshie life. While trying to hunt down Wolfie on one of his full-moon rampages, Casper's human friend, Jimmy, promised to help (while wearing a werewolf-costume). After bumping into his mail box, Jimmy stumbled past the window where his parents saw him, and then he howled in pain. Casper, Mantha, Ra, and Jimmy ran away as fast as they could so they wouldn't be seen, and by the time they left; Wolfie was in front of Jimmy's house, right when his parents open the door. With the clouds covering the full moon, Wolfie returned to his normal state, but Jimmy's parents thinks he IS Jimmy. Thinking that "Jimmy" was turned this way due to his dad' monster hunting job: his parents argee to love their "son" in his condtition. Wolfie ended up living in a pampered life, getting chocolate milk and playing video games, and pretty much decided to never return to Scare School and just replace Jimmy in his house all together. Unable to just have Jimmy appear to prove that Wolfie is lying without risking his life to his dad, Casper and his friends try to just switch the two, except all their plans failed, until Casper tricked Wolfie into doing the "fun" stuff on a school night: like doing homework, chores, and getting a bath; which horrorifed Wolfie so much he ran out, letting Jimmy taking his rightful place with his family. Wolfie hates to admit it, but he absolutely loves the smell of sweaty armpits. When faced with a sweaty armpit, he will try to get away, but something always happens to make him huff the underarm. He always ends up in situations that result in his nose buried in a moist pit, usually forced to sniff it for a long time as his friends forget about him or can't find him. Once the students had a scare competition, and he decided to scare a runner. The runner was so scared he passed out and fell on top of Wolfie, sealing his nose in the armpit. He struggled to get away and called for help, but his friends had to save Jimmy and decided to leave him huffing the fumes. He later confronted his friends and told them he was mad because the runner didn't wear deodorant, and he had to smell hot, sweaty armpit for an hour. His friends know he likes it however, and since have always pranked him by doing things like waking him up by making his smell an armpit while he sleeps. 'Animated film' He has a small role in the animated movie, his first appearance is at the scene of the ghost ship , when thatch disturbed him. however his appearance was changed in the series. 'Appearance' Most of his body is covered with hair, wolfie has prominent hears and black eyes, also he has a pair of big fangs he wears tratered green shirt and purple pants, tied with rope. When the moon is full, Wolfie grows much larger, tearing his clothes even more. becoming stronger and more savage. In the animated film he looks is different, its hair seems to be longer and wears a red shirt, and only seems to have a tusk, unlike the series. Academic Life Wolfie has been seen as well verse student at scare School. In the episode "Battle of the Bands", he was the school DJ. He also stayed after class to build a machine that would capture moon-light, and engima to the monster-world, for better study, which ended up reversing the personalities of all the student and faculty at the shcool. Category:Characters